


Lucifer's Challenge

by HarleySquadGirl



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Multi, NSFW, Other, Polyamory, female main character, sex in lots of places, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleySquadGirl/pseuds/HarleySquadGirl
Summary: MC has decided to finish her schooling in the human world before deciding if she wants to stay in the Devildom for good. That doesn't stop her from visiting every chance she gets and it doesn't stop her boys from missing her terribly. Now she is back for summer break and all of them plan on making up for lost time. Lucifer in particular doesn't want to ever let her go from his sights but he also doesn't want to keep her from his brothers. So he has a plan in mind to assure that everyone gets their fair share of his human and leaves her a needy, wanting mess for him.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 225





	1. Prologue

MC had been looking forward to returning to the devildom since the moment she left. She knew why she had returned to her realm, she still had things she wanted to do with her human life before she decided that Hell was where she wanted to stay. Mostly she just wanted to finish her human college, she had disappeared for a whole year forfeiting her tuition for those semesters which she had not been happy about. After hearing about it her boys of course were more than willing to help make up for it, Lucifer had offered to pay for the rest of any schooling she wanted but once Diavolo had heard what his exchange program had done he couldn’t stop himself from taking care of it personally. She had done more than earn it in his eyes, his exchange program had been a massive success with much thanks to her and he also had a soft spot for the brother’s human. If he could make life easier for her, and then in return stop all of their worrying over her, he was happy to do so.

He made it up ten fold in MC’s mind. The Grimm he provided her converted into enough money to pay off her current student loans, finish her degree and pay her rent for the entirety of her education. That wasn’t what had pushed his kindness over the edge for her though, no that came from the fact that he gave her permission to visit the Devildom every break she had. When she read his note she had screamed so loud that she was sure that all three realms had heard her. She had that note displayed on her nightstand, always within reach for when she needed a little pick me up. It had been a life line during her finals, counting down the days until her summer break and when she would finally be reunited with everyone at The House of Lamentation. 

The day had finally arrived, a week after her last class had ended to give her time to pack, and while she had been hoping one of the brothers would show up to escort her she wasn’t surprised when Barbatos instead appeared. She assumed that was probably for the best, to save everyone the headache of the fight that was sure to have broken out when the brothers tried to decide who would come. This way, she figured, she would also be able to see all of them at once and make sure she wasn’t accused of playing favorites. Plus it came with the added benefit of Barbatos filling her in on all of the gossip she had missed without stopping every couple of minutes to smother her in affection. Not that she wasn’t looking forward to said affection, in fact as she remembered her last days in her exchange program she couldn’t wait to get back to it, but this way she at least felt like she was mostly caught up to date with everything. 

Her heart was swelling with joy as he told her about all of the boys various antics since she had left, purposefully dragging on about the bits when one of them went through a period of moping about missing her just to laugh at the blushing smile it brought her. Listening to him made for a much more pleasant descent into Hell than her last surprise trip when she had been brought on for the exchange program. And when the magic started to fade, the human world disappearing and melting into the views she had come to love over her year spent there, she was taken over with an overwhelming feeling of belonging. The perfumed air wrapped around her comfortingly, blurred lights of the manifesting city twinkled just for her, beckoning her back and with a last long blink she was home.

MC brought her hands up to her cheeks, shaking her head and closing her eyes against the threatening tears. “Welcome Miss, I believe you shouldn’t keep them waiting any longer. I dare say that you would cause a riot,” Barbatos said in a gentle breath, giving a dramatic bow and sweep of his arm as the gates leading to the house creaked open. She didn’t need further invitation, she tried to play it cool taking the winding road one step at a time, keeping her head held high but before she knew it she was running. Her heart beat in time with the pounding of her feet on the pavement, her hand reaching out for the door but there was no need. As soon as she hit the first step the door was flung open, revealing seven familiar and eagerly waiting figures. Her name rang out, a song in the night and MC got lost in a dog pile of crushing hugs. She didn’t care whose arms were around her as she was passed around, all that mattered was that she was back and she remembered what it felt like to be truly loved.


	2. Lucifer's Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A not so accidental room mishap has left MC sharing a room with Lucifer. She almost expected to not be leaving it at all, with few complaints on her end, but he hadn't made any moves to claim what was his. When he finally speaks up about what is on his mind it leaves MC shocked but curious. And when he gives her a unique challenge she finds it hard to say no.

MC knew Lucifer too well to think that he wasn’t happy that she was back. He acted calm and collected, not falling into the tizzy that his brothers had been in the past week since her return but she saw the smaller signs. It was the fact that he was working exclusively from home, even taking his meetings on conference calls so that he was never far away. It was the way that his door was always open a crack and that he was playing music he remembered she liked. They were all invitations for her, hidden ones that were meant only for her and ones she knew that he wished she would take. 

Along with all these subtle calls for her attention was the one glaring sign that he wanted to be with her, the fact that they were sharing a room. This was of course blamed on the fact that her previous bedroom had been destroyed the day of her arrival. Mammon claimed that it was an accident, everyone was using it as a storage room and he just happened to use it to explore fireworks that mysteriously went off. No one else seemed to mind this and were more than willing to offer a place in their own bed for her but Lucifer had been quick to stop the war that was ushering in, saying with no room for argument that his room would be where she would stay. This of course didn’t actually stop the arguing but it at least turned all the anger on him instead of them all bickering among themselves.

MC didn’t mind this solution at all, more than willing to share the luxurious bed with the oldest, but she also didn’t buy that he hadn’t expected this. Mammon was not a master of stealth and the extra pillows, emptied dresser drawers and new silk sheets made her believe that Lucifer might have let this little mishap happen. She also didn’t buy that it was going to take months to repair the damage as he claimed but she didn’t argue, only bit her lip and nodded along to his explanations of needing a very specific and hard to find stone to make the proper repairs. There was nothing to complain about on her end, especially not as she thought about the last night she had spent sharing a bed with him.

Surprisingly though they hadn’t shared another night like that yet. There had been lots of touching and skin on skin, every little bit making her melt into the bed, but Lucifer seemed to be taking his time with her. She just hoped that it wouldn’t be a full year this time before he decided to take that plunge. She was thinking about it again that night, watching the door expectantly as she rubbed lotion onto her very exposed legs. Her sleeping shorts weren’t much longer than panties, leaving lots of soft skin to lure Lucifer in with. The clock chimed and right on time the door knob turned, just as MC stretched herself out on the bed with her legs kicking behind her. 

“Why Luci if you don’t pull any all nighters I would think you actually want to spend time with me,” she teased when he entered, batting her eyelashes and crossing her ankles while propping herself up on her elbows. He smirked but said nothing as he undressed, not looking at her as he did so but making sure to keep his body turned towards her so she would get the full show. She watched with a tilted head, appreciating every line and curve that was exposed to her while he changed into monogrammed pajama pants. They were the type she was sure had to have an equally as expensive top but he chose not to put that on for which she was very grateful. This allowed her to feel nearly all of him as he flipped her with ease onto her back so he could cage her underneath him.

He brushed his lips to her forehead and nestled his nose in her hair for a brief moment before hovering over her. “And if I didn’t know any better I would think that you wanted all my attention, waiting here for me every night. Such a good girl, knowing who you belong to,” he chuckled darkly, the back of his fingers tracing her body with feather light touches. She shivered, toes wiggling and fingers clutching at the blanket as she struggled to dispel all the energy he seemed to fill her with.

“You did tell me that I was going to be rooming with you. I assumed that I meant I would be sleeping here. Or was I supposed to take that as a hint to sleep in front of the fireplace and become Cinderella?” she pointed out, bringing up her hands to rub at his shoulders, trying to keep them from going where they truly wanted. She thought that this was just their usual snippy banter but she was surprised to find his eyebrow raised in genuine questioning. 

“Human fairy tales have no place here. But you have never been one to follow my orders before, I’m just surprised that you chose now to start … that isn’t to say I am upset with obedience,” he said with an air of dismissal but his eyebrows were still knitted together tightly, several hard lines wrinkling his forehead. MC couldn’t help but frown in return, shifting under him so she could sit up and look at him properly.

“Lucifer I’m not just here because you told me to be. I want to be here with you. I thought your offer meant that you wanted me here too … i-if I misunderstood I’m sorry. I know it's been so long, it's probably awkward and it's hard to just pick up where we left off and-” her rambling was cut off with a firm kiss. She sighed into it, hands finding their way into his raven locks and keeping him there. She feared what he might say when he pulled away so she was happy to live in that moment for as long as he allowed.

“Stroking my ego could be a dangerous thing but I can’t deny that I adore hearing you say how much you want to be here,” Lucifer said with their lips still brushing against hers. Her breath caught in her throat and she stared up at him with wide, confused eyes. He laughed at her expression, taking another kiss before pulling away to fully explain. “I’m sure you’re wondering why I was so quick to take you into my bed and yet I haven’t actually taken you yet, my love. Trust me it has nothing to do with not wanting you, you are the only one that I want MC.”

It warmed her immensely to hear these words and she hummed her appreciation of them but she pushed him a bit more “I sense that there is a ‘but’ that is coming with that statement?”

A sad smile graced his features, highlighting all of his hauntingly beautiful face. “I did miss having another intelligent person in the house. There is indeed a bit more to my desire for you. You really are the only one that I want but I know that I am not the only one that wants you,” he said, rolling over so that he rested beside her, pulling her in close with one firm pull “you mean a great deal to all of us. My brothers care for you just as much as I do, in that I have no doubt. So while I selfishly would love to keep you to myself, I can’t. It’s why I’ve restrained myself, I know once I have you it will be quite some time before I let you go again.”

Now it was MC’s turn to laugh. She wrapped her arms around his torso and pressed as close to him as she possibly could, finding that comfort in being tangled with him. “Oh Luci I love that you think of your brothers so much,” she cooed at him, getting a playful growl and eyeroll from him “but I love them too. The fact that I get to be in this crazy relationship with all of you is something I cherish more than anything. I may be yours Lucifer but they are mine. So as much as I crave you, I don’t plan on abandoning them just for you.”

It seemed like such a strange discussion to be having, soothing her partners' concerns that she wasn’t spending enough time with her other partners. She certainly hadn’t ever had to tell a partner that she planned on sleeping with several other people and the fact that he was now smiling about that declaration was hard for her to wrap her mind around. But that smile was enough to erase any unease that she might have. This was new territory for her but she was lucky enough to have a very good guide for this experience, someone who wanted to help her navigate it all so that everyone came out happy. That wasn’t to say, however, that he didn’t have his own agenda at the end of the day. MC was about to find out exactly what he really had in mind for her.

“I am very glad to hear you say that,” Lucifer said, MC feeling the rumble in his chest with every word. His arm was still drapped over her waist, his hand had been rubbing circles on her lower back but was now dipping lower to grab a handful of her ass. It pulled her closer so that she could hear every word he whispered horsely to her “because I have what you could call … a challange for you.” He emphasized this news with a lick up her neck that ended with a nip to her ear. Her body tensed as she forced herself to not whine and writhe under him, instead hoping her waiting patiently would give her some bonus points for whatever challange he was about to lay on her.

“I meant what I said, I don’t plan on letting you go for quite some time once I finally have you. But I still dont want to deprive you or my brothers of your deserved time together. Plus let’s be honest, I like it when you’re all worked up for me and what better way than to get you warmed up with them,” he continued, the thought apparently as appealing to him as it was to her from the growing tent in his pants “so, my precious pet, what I want you to do is to seduce all my brothers before returning to me.”

MC couldn’t help but laugh, she hardly thought that something she planned on doing was much of a challenge, but seeing the sadistic glimmer in Lucifer’s eyes that followed she knew she had done the wrong thing. “You know I thought that might be your reaction,” he said, fingers digging into the flesh of her upper thigh just before the point of bruising “so that is why that was just the set up for my challenge for you. I want you to seduce all my brothers but in doing so you are not allowed to cum.” 

Her mouth hung open, half lidded sultry bedroom eyes now wide open at such a demand. It just didn’t seem possible! “I’m not sure if you just have very high confidence in me or none in them. They are far from being bad in bed Lucifer, they are more than capable and in most cases very focused on making sure I get off. More than one of them seem to prefer that more than getting their own rocks off actually,” she laughed nervously, waiting for him to playfully scold her for denying his ridiculous request and use it as an excuse to punish her. Yet while she laughed his expression hardened until her laughter teetered off.

“I’m sorry, did I make it seem like I wanted this to be easy?” he said harshly, leaning away from their cuddly position he grabbed her face, tilting it up to meet his burning gaze “I am more than aware of what they are capable of but when you finally come to me I want you to be little more than a proper bitch in heat. I am not telling you to not enjoy yourself, I want you to feel as much pleasure as you can but your cum is for me and me alone. At least that is the first time you cum this trip, I won’t deny you forever … at least I have no intentions of that now.”

MC believed every word he said and each word made heat grow between her thighs, the thought of being edged so thoroughly burning her up. Still she wasn’t convinced that it was something she could possibly do, she only had so much control over that and the brothers could be unrelenting. “I want to try but Lucifer I’m not sure that I could, just biological wise. There is only so much I can do to stop that if someone else is trying so hard to make it happen,” she said breathlessly, not wanting to let him down in the slightest. Yet instead of disappointment MC saw a smile return to his features.

“You would really like to try?” he asked in nearly a purr, squeezing her cheeks just a little tighter as he waited for her to nod her agreement. Once she did he pulled her face close to his, his breath hot against her as he told her “Good. That’s what I needed to hear, since you are so willing I am willing to give you a little bit of help to accomplish this.” He then kissed her hard, his tongue in her mouth when she gasped but there was something different. It wasn’t in his usual dominating, exploring way, it felt somehow more deliberate as if he was spelling something out with his tongue. It definitely wasn’t any letters she recognized so she tried to ignore it and enjoy the kiss but before long her mouth was filled with a taste she could barely begin to describe. It tasted the way a lightning strike smelled, like burnt ozone and charred metal. 

She was choking on the taste and she struggled to pull away as panic set in her chest but he held her firmly in place even as she moaned in protest. Then, just as quickly as it had come, it was gone. He rolled away from her as she gasped for air, every hair on her body standing up and her skin feverish. It took her a second to realize it but she had felt that once before, the night that Solomon had given her his powers. That had been the unmistakable feel of magic. “Lucifer what the fuck!” she hissed crawling away from him, she trusted that he would never do something to harm her but it still seemed rude to perform a spell she hadn’t been prepared for.

He allowed her to escape, giving her an apologetic look as he slowly reached for her hand. He inched towards her hand but allowed her to close the distance between them before he took it and spoke. “I’m sorry, I do forget that you aren’t used to things like that but I thought it was the best way to transfer the spell. Here take a look,” he said tilting her wrist up. She nearly screamed seeing what looked like a moving tattoo there, a sigil surrounded by seven runes constantly rotating around it. She huffed and tried to stutter through some sort of demand but he cut her off before she could get far. 

“It can be removed quite easily if you decide that you don’t want to go through with this, it will be as painless as being put there. But if you chose to follow through in the challenge I have given you then this will assure you follow the rules. Each of these represents one of us brothers, once you have successfully seduced and brought us to bed they will disappear. And this seal will assure that you can not cum until all have disappeared. You will be allowed to feel every pleasurable moment up until the second you are to reach that release,” he explained almost tenderly looking down at his handy work before meeting her eyes once more. An intensity that she could nearly taste hung in the air when he asked “so what do you think, can you save yourself for me so that I can make you feel pleasure beyond that even found in the celestial realm MC?”

MC could only hear her own heartbeat but she felt her lips form the words she knew that Lucifer had been waiting to hear “Yes sir.”


	3. I'll Mammake You Feel Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC has had time to let Lucifer's challenge sink in and is ready to start taking on the task, if to do nothing more than prove she can. Plus there was no hiding that she missed spending time with all of her boys. She would have found her way to them all in time but this just gave her the jump start she needed. She forms a plan to find her first and is hardly surprised to find Mammon in her path. He seemed to be made for her firsts.

The days following Lucifer’s little challenge MC sort of just drifted through, she couldn’t quite believe that this was something that was actually happening and had no idea where to start. She wanted her time with each of the brothers to be genuine, not just a game she was getting through the levels of. But each time Lucifer saw her spending time with them he would send a knowing smirk her way and tap his watch. It stoked the competitive nature inside of her and she decided that she just had to make her first move, hoping that everything would just fall into place after.

So she awoke the next morning, purposefully missing breakfast to take extra time to doll herself up. Her plan was a simple one, look her best and then wonder around sighing loudly around the house about being hungry and see who the first to approach her would be. Her bet was on Beel, who’s stomach seemed to sync up with anyone else that was empty. It was mostly an excuse to show up when someone else was hopefully making food but he didn’t mind the opposite either, making even more food when someone else came to join him. This time she was also hoping that she would be able to kill two birds with one stone as the twins were never far apart. The thought of possibly even getting them together made her grin at her reflection.

She had started to plan out this most likely scenario in her head, not at all disappointed in getting to spend the day with the sweet boy, when there was a knock on the door. “Wow he works fast,” she giggled to herself, wondering if Beel had actually been that concerned she hadn’t eaten yet. She barely had time to exit the master bathroom when the knockin turned into a pounding and she knew at once that it wasn’t Beel. That didn’t stop her smile from growing, reaching nearly ear to ear as she did realize who it was. Who better to be the first? She thought to herself as she flung open the door with a flourish.

“Whats the big idea keeping me waitin’ like that MC! The Great Mammon is not the avatar of patience, geez,” he said, making to barge into the room before remembering it was still Lucifer’s territory and thinking better of it. He instead cleared his throat loudly and took a few steps back, nodding towards the general direction of the dining room. “First you didn’t show up for breakfast and then ya don’t answer the door? You’re trying to give a man a heart attack. Come on I nearly lost my hand trying to save you some food,” he said, poorly trying to hide a blush by running his hand through his hair.

Her smile remained but her gaze softened immediately hearing how he had been thinking of her. “That’s why you’re so great,” she said, joining him in the hallway and closing the door behind her. As soon as it was clicked shut MC threw herself at the second oldest brother, arms around his neck and rubbing her nose against his. He was stuttering incoherently at the sudden affection but his own arms found their place at her waist, hugging tightly with shaking hands. It was always like that at first, he was so unsure if he was allowed to be this way with her. It was like he was always waiting to be pushed away, to be told she was doing this as just a joke. Which was why she squeezed him even tighter and stole a kiss. 

He relaxed into her touch, eyes closed and nose scrunched as he pressed in closer for more kisses. She accepted them eagerly, letting out a happy sigh against his lips and letting him take what he wanted, what she knew he needed. He wasn’t good at words, he was much better at putting his foot in his mouth, but this communication they could both understand. His kisses were intense but chaste, seeking nothing more than confirmation. Confirmation that she wanted this too, that she still loved him and wanted him the same way he wanted her. She gave it all to him, remaining there enjoying it as long as he needed. She was never the first one to pull away from Mammon, always letting him drink his fill until he was fully quenched. She never wanted him to feel like she didn’t want him and this was a small way to reassure him of that.

“Pffft what kept you so long? A whole week you’ve been here and I haven't gotten any attention!” he pouted when he finally came up for breath, resting his head on top of hers. “I mean sure you’ve been with, ugh, Lucifer, but not even he has stamina for that long! And what could be more important than coming to show the Great Mammon how much you’ve missed him? I thought that I was your first,” he said, his pouting turning into a full on whine as he walked her backwards towards the dining room.

She giggled at their slow, awkward pace for a few moments before placing her hands on his chest for him to stop. “Mammon I’ve seen you every day I’ve been here,” she said kissing his nose just to watch him freeze and puff out his cheeks as his face got ever more red.

“It doesn’t count when everyone else is around! What do they think the big idea is anyway? It’s like they forgot that I should have dibs on ya. So come oooooonnnnn, go eat so that we can actually do something fun! Lucifer was so busy gettin’ everything prepared for ya that he hasn’t even noticed that I found Goldie again,” he said cheerfully, fingers twitching to go to his beloved credit card but he managed to push past that to keep his hands on MC.

“Well I promise that today I am going to be all yours, Mammoney honey,” she smiled brightly, pushing him backwards towards his bedroom “I know that its a bit late for breakfast in bed so how about a room service brunch? I’ll order anything you want on Devilgrub, my treat of course, to make up for not coming to you sooner.” 

At the promise of free food and time with his human Mammon’s face lit up. He lifted her up by her waist with a happy laugh “Now that’s more like it! Now gimme your phone we’re going to order course one from Hell’s Kitchen then two and three from Ristorante Six …” he went on listing enough food to make even Beel satisfied as he allowed MC to guide him back to his room. It all sounded very expensive but she didn’t care, it would all be worth it to be holed away with Mammon. That and it wasn’t really her money she would be spending, Lucifer had given her access to his personal card in order to help her on her mission. It would be her own little payback for his sweet cruelty when he got the bill at the end of the month. She may be punished in turn but she would be lying if she said that she wasn’t excited for that to come.

An hour later the bottom half of Mammon’s room was covered with delivery bags and the smell of delicious food. He had already had to send Beel away three times, MC hiding behind the door and making it hard for him to keep it together as she made faces at him. It was finally Belphie who dragged his twin away, sending a text to MC after that she then owed her for helping. Mammon was floored to think that anyone had caught on to his flawless plan to steal her away but she quickly distracted him by feeding him from her own fork. It was like watching him melt, his anger giving way to shock at the gesture. There was that uncertainty in his eyes again, he was always waiting for an insult to fall or a cruel joke to be revealed when faced with these small kindnesses. 

It broke her heart to see him unable to accept it, that he feared that even after all she did to show him how much she loved him that there was another shoe that was waiting to drop. All she could do was push it down and double down on showering him with her affection. She gave a gentle nudge and pushed the fork towards him more until he finally accepted the bite. “You always know the best things to order,” she told him, taking a bite for herself and relaxing into her seat on the couch. Her legs outstretched to rest on top of his, wanting to be touching him as much as possible.

“Y-you think so?” he asked, picking up a box of food and opening it, poking at it with his own fork. MC tapped him with her foot to get him to look at her. She showed her bulging cheeks and gave an enthusiastic nod to emphasize her point. It earned her a laugh from him, Mammon leaning over to wipe a smear at the corner of her lips. “Ha of course you think so! The Great Mammon only ever chooses the finest! Just be careful to not get greasy fingers all over the remote, eh?” he said flipping on the TV to start up the first of the TSL movies. He claimed it was just for background noise but MC could smell a marathon coming on, Mammon could never just watch one of the series.

She managed to get through about half of the movie, but only a quarter of the food, before having to admit defeat with her cute outfit. The spirit was there but it just wasn’t meant for a movie binge session. “I feel overdressed …” she said, stretching her arms above her head and groaning as she stood up. Mammon made a small noise of discontent at the removal of her legs but covered it up with a cough. “If I try to go find something of mine I’m bound to be sniffed out by one of the others. Can I wear something of yours instead?” she asked, pushing out her bottom lip and swaying in front of him.

His lips were in a tight line, struggling between wanting to watch the movie and look at her. “What your wearing is hot,” he said with a small huff before turning his eyes back to the screen “but fine, if it means you’ll come back and get a little closer to The Great Mammon. Dresser by the bed has the comfy stuff, if you find any money though you better tell me!” MC gave a hum of acknowledgment, stopping to kiss the top of his head before skipping off to get changed. She didn’t mind at all seeing him not so stealthily sneek glances at her as she stripped down, winking and blowing kisses every time she caught him. It left him a flustered mess when she finally came back over, wearing one of his longer workout shirts and a jacket over it.

“Tch if you wanted to stay warm you should have put on pants not a jacket,” he said, swiftly moving a pillow to his lap and eyes staring up at the ceiling. MC grinned, wiggling her hips to further show off her choice to not find any fitting bottoms. She bent over, sticking her tongue out at him as she yanked the pillow away and took its place in his lap instead. Mammon tensed, his blood not knowing which direction to flow in, but he let his shoulders fall with a sigh when she snuggled in close to him. Her fingers played with his hair and lips ghosted at his neck as she gave false apologies for the wardrobe slip. 

She watched his adam’s apple bob as he swallowed thickly, his hands ghosting over her thighs. “I always forget how soft humans are,” he whispered, goosebumps rising from the trail he was making. She gave an indistinct sound of pleasure and the encouragement made Mammon brave, his soft touches turning to more sure grips. His fingers drummed against her thigh as he tried to watch the movie. “H-hey stop moving so much! What, do I have you excited or something?” he scolded though a smirk tugged at his lips at her squirming in his lap. She didn’t find it important to tell him that she only had to keep moving to get comfortable because he kept trying to hide the bulge in his pants.

“I’m always excited to be with you Mammon,” MC breathed out into his ear, shifting so that she was fully straddling him, forcing his attention to her “you’re my first pact, you are so special to me.”

“You can’t just go saying whatever you want,” Mammon said, his grip growing tighter “it’ll make guys go thinking you actually mean them …” She saw his face falling, eyes closed and turning his head away. It made her heart ache to see the pain that positive attention made him feel, he was so used to hurled abuses that genuine kindness felt like a snake in the grass. She pushed any anger away though, he didn’t need to hear her anger at his brothers. What he needed was more of her love, something she was more than willing to give.

“Mammon look at me,” she said, letting him make the choice rather than forcing him to. He had enough people in his life forcing him to make the decisions that they wanted, she wouldn’t become one of them. He seemed to be fighting against giving in but he finally did look at her, eyes glassy as he looked her over, desperately wanting to believe her but unable to think someone could actually mean such things. “I have never lied to you and I don’t plan on starting now. So when I tell you that you are special, that I love you, that you mean so much to me … I mean it,” she said firmly, eyes locking with his and refusing to look away.

“And if you need further proof,” she said, voice dipping low as she leaned in to kiss along his jaw “I may have been sharing a room with Lucifer but I haven’t slept with him. You could be my first on my trip here, it seems only fair that the Great Mammon would be.” She could feel his pulse quickening as her lips found their spot on his neck again. She dragged teeth along the line she was making, reveling in the noises that it drew from him. “I know you like that scene between Henry and his old flame thats coming up, the hot springs scene we only get with the directors cut and lets you see eeeeeverything that happens. We can copy what they do,” she muttered, rolling her hips against his.  
He was breathing heavy already, muscles drawn taut as he restrained himself still. 

His greed was getting the better of himself, however, and he couldn’t stop himself from grabbing her hips and aiming her grinding to just the right place. “I’m going to want you for much longer than just a five minute sex scene,” he growled, returning her kisses with twice the heat. It made her blood turn to fire in her veins, skin flushed and clothes becoming a hindrance. “Do you want me? Do you really want me?” he whispered, voice barely there as if speaking his concerns would make them come true. 

She didn’t even have to think twice about her answer, knowing that it was nothing but the truth “You’re the only thing I want right now. You, only you.”

“Well then what kept you so long, shoulda just told me how much you needed Great Mammon’s even greater cock,” he said, his usual confidence flooding back through his system. He stood up, easily carrying MC with him as he made his way not towards the bed but towards the stairs. He laughed at her confusion “I’ve been dreaming about seeing two of my favorite things together. My human spread out on the best car money can buy for the greatest ride of your life~”


	4. Mammon Comes First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC gets a taste of just how hard Lucifer's little challenge is really going to be when Mammon shows her that he shouldn't just be her first but that he has the stuff to make himself her number one as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the smut! No real warning for it, fairly vanilla car sex and a bit of dirty talk and praise.

MC wasn’t a car person but hearing that Mammon wanted to fuck her on his car got her excited. The idea that he was thinking about her like that, hearing him admit that he was thinking about her, lit a fire in her that only he could put out. She had no time to think about the fact that he might not actually be able to ease this need with Lucifer’s little spell. That was a near future hers problem, not current horny mess hers problem. The problem she wanted to tackle right that moment was him wearing too many clothes.  
Every step he took up the stairs she grinded herself against him with a moan in his ear, tugging at his earlobe with her teeth. Finally she felt her butt planted on the hood of his car, Mammon leaning over her breathing heavily. She took this opportunity to tug at his shirt, legs still wrapped around his waist to keep him close to her. He obliged, smirking down at her as he teased the fabric up his body slowly. She didn’t hide her staring, not enough brain power to do so and wanting him to know that she wanted to see him. That she wanted him without any doubt. 

“Heh figured my greedy human would like a show,” Mammon boasted, giving a flex with a confident smile. Yet MC saw the red uneven splotches marking his skin, his blush moving all the way down his body. She didn’t say anything, she instead leaned forward and licked a lewd trail up his abs, ending with a playful bite to his nipple. It made him gasp loudly, a hand going to her hair, tugging her away gently before leaning down to kiss her. “I thought there was a rule about not touching the merchandise … but I am happy to make an exception for you,” he laughed, blush finally fading away into that easy smile she loved so much. 

“I don’t have any rules like that, I want you to touch all of me,” she said shrugging off his jacket. She leaned back on her elbows, shirt riding up to show off her panties and eyebrows raised daring him to make the next move. He took the challenge with a cock of his head, fingers nimbly unbuttoning his jeans, letting them slide down his hips but kept them on. He grabbed her legs, unwrapping them from around him and spreading them wide.

“Now let’s get a good look at you baby,” he said, hands trailing up to hook his fingers into the waistband of her panties. He pulled them down in one quick motion, licking his lips at seeing her fully exposed. Now it was her turn to feel the pang of self consciousness, her knees trying to come together and fingers playing with the hem of his shirt she was wearing. Mammon tsked above her and held her legs firmly in place. He jerked his head up with a grunt “shirt too.” She hesitated but he didn’t push more than that, letting her take any time she might have needed before she finally slipped it off. 

When she did she was rewarded with another one of those smiles that washed away anything negative she was feeling. That hidden smile of his she could have sworn was magical, it instantly made her feel safe and she would have done anything for him while he was smiling at her like that. “I could look at you forever,” he said, voice barely a whisper before shaking his head “but that would mean that you would miss out on getting this cock you want so much~” He finally kicked off his own pants and boxers. His hand was immediately at his cock, stroking it with a long groan. 

MC moved to take over that job but he hissed at her to stay put. “Don’t go gettin ahead of yourself. This is going to be allllll for that pretty pussy of yours don’t worry. I just want to take ya all in for a little bit longer is all. I want to remember this pretty picture for as long as possible,” he panted, struggling to actually keep his eyes open to look at her and not close them and give in to his own pleasure. MC started to pout, her own neediness demanding his attention, but decided that two people could play at that game. 

Her hand slipped down between her legs, matching his speed as she rubbed herself. It didn’t take more than a few heavy breaths to need more than that. Her fingers spread her lips open, showing off exactly how slick and ready for him she was. It stopped him in his tracks and she knew she had won when she heard him growling. It wasn’t a second later that he was pulling her to the edge of the hood, her legs over his shoulders and his body hovering over hers. “Fuck you are so beautiful, all my cock wants is you. No … all I want is you,” he said before capturing her in a heated kiss as he finally plunged his cock into her.

Her body tensed and then relaxed with a long sigh at finally being filled by Mammon. She wrapped her arms around him, rubbing up and down his back with her nails digging in when he started to thrust harder. Now that he had what he wanted there was no stopping Mammon, not that she would have wanted to. Most would think that being the avatar of greed would mean that Mammon was a selfish lover but that was far from the truth. What those people didn’t understand was that Mammon didn’t want to just get himself off. No, what he wanted most was to drag every orgasm from his partners. He would do anything to get them there and wanted them to feel like it was only him who could get them there. 

MC had not thought of that fact when Lucifer put his little restriction on her but as Mammon remembered every angle that made her cry out, every spot on her neck to focus on and whispered everything she wanted to hear in her ear, it came flooding back. He was a demon who did best acting on instinct and every single instinct he had was right when it came to fucking her. It was a good thing that he had spent the extra money for the anti-dent charm on his car because she had no doubt they would have crushed the hood with the relentless pace he set. She was sure she would be sore in the morning from that way his hips slammed into hers and the metal digging into her back but she didn’t care. 

How could she when the upward curve of his cock hit just where she wanted? Or when he held her up just enough so that each push into her the base of length rubbed against her clit? All these rough touches were counterbalanced perfectly by his tender affections. It was in the way he kissed her ankles and calves by his shoulders and the brushing of her hair away from her face. He was her entire world right then and she couldn’t remember ever wanting anything else but more of him. “Mammon, I love you. Oh fuuuuck do I love you,” she cried out, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him down for more kisses. She focused her own attention on his neck and collar bone, leaving a necklace of teeth marks and bruises. She kissed each one after making it the perfect dark shade, muttering “you’re mine” on every breath.

She could feel the shivers that ran up his spine when she said this which only made her say it more. He cut her off with a loud moan, burying himself fully inside her and pressing his body close to her. This forced her knees back practically to her shoulders, getting him deeper than she had ever felt. “You always feel so good but it’s like you're massaging my cock your pussy is pulsating so much,” he said, gulping and arms shaking on either side of her head. It was hard for MC to actually make out what he was saying, her whole body was burning up and screaming at her for release that it made it hard to concentrate on anything else. 

Every slight brush against her clit made her nearly cry from the stimulation but she knew that she wouldn’t get what she wanted. It could have just been in her mind but she could almost feel Lucifer’s seal tingling and she could imagine him laughing as she realized the full extent of this self imposed punishment.

MC knew what Mammon wanted, what he was asking underneath those words but she couldn’t find any coherent way to truly respond. If he kept this up much longer she was sure she would actually be in tears from the pressure building in the pit of her stomach. As he rested inside of her, waiting for an answer it gave her enough of a break to remember what words were and how to use them. She kissed every part of his face she could reach and blew a raspberry on his cheek looking for that laugh and smile. “It’s just because I want your cum so much,” she explained, locking eyes with him and returning the smile “I don’t think I can get there until I see myself covered in your cum Mammon. Do you think you can help me with that?”

Now it was Mammon’s turn to forget how his brain worked, though it was arguably easier for him with all the practice he had. It took another nudge of MC pouting and whining about needing his cum again for him to fully turn back on. She saw him roll his shoulders and give a small shake of his head before kissing her nose. “Well when you ask so nicely I am sure I could help out my cute little human,” he said, shifting so that she could drop her legs down to a more comfortable position. The throbbing of her pussy had eased enough so that she no longer felt like she was going to explode but it still made her empty when he pulled out of her.

It was worth it, however, to see just how hard he was for her and his precum mixing with her own slick juices. It was mesmerizing seeing that pretty cock of his nearly glistening as he pumped it in his hand, balls twitching as he got himself closer to the climax she couldn’t reach herself. His forehead was pressed against hers, her name and his love on his lips as he pushed himself over that limit. Finally she heard that high pitched keen and saw his eyes closed in bliss as he shot his hot load all over her. She could feel the warmth of the cum shot reaching higher than she would have even expected, nearly artful lines covering her stomach and chest. 

Although she hadn’t been able to get there with him there was still a happy sense of ecstasy that washed over her seeing the results of their time together written in his cum and on his face. He had just enough strength to not completely crush her as he slumped down on top of her. It smeared his mess all over the both of them but it only made her laugh. She reached a hand up to pet his hair and he returned the gesture with soft kisses to her forehead. “Thank you Mammon. You always manage to give me just what I want,” she giggled, trying to steer the conversation away from if she had cum too. She didn’t want to lie to him or fake it. And while her body seemed to be wound up tight in protest, she wasn’t disappointed. 

Luckily whatever brain cells he had left had already fallen asleep after the big finish and he just gave a huff of laughter and rolled over onto his back beside her. “Don’t be so surprised. The Great Mammon doesn’t like to disappoint,” he said with a weak finger gun in her general direction. They did little more than rest with their hands tangled up for a couple of minutes as they came down from their high with MC being the first one able to move again. She stood up with a long stretch, Mammon peeking his eyes open enough to gaze at her with a grin seeing the mess he had made all over her.

“You’ve never disappointed me honey but you really have raised the bar for yourself this time,” she said with a wink, offering her hand out to him. He whined in protest, trying to turn over on his side but cussed remembering that cars did not make a very comfortable nap spot. It forced him up with a full grumpy face until MC pulled him into an embrace. “Come on let’s get to bed and rewind the movie so we don’t miss all the good parts,” she said sweetly, coaxing him towards the stairs.

He didn’t protest, only yawned and kicked their clothes out of the way as he followed her. MC was as grateful as she always was that everyone had their own bathroom so that she could grab something to clean up with while a sleepy Mammon messed with changing over the movie from the projector to his tv. She came back after cleaning up with a warm towel for him, brushing away his outstretched hand to wipe him down herself. He sighed happily, eyes gazing down at her lovingly as she did so, fingers carding through her hair when she places a trail of kisses over his body. 

The moment she was done he grabbed the towel and tossed it aside so that he could pull her down onto the bed. They both fell together, bouncing slightly and giving her the chance to wrap him up in her arms again. He started to blush at becoming the little spoon but didn’t argue which made MC simply beam that he was accepting the affection without questioning her motives. She pulled him in as close as she could, rubbing circles into his back and nestling her head on top of his. It wasn’t long before she could hardly tell whose limbs were whose they were so entangled with one another but she wouldn’t have had it any other way. Mammon was truly a part of her and she just wanted to hold onto him for as long as she could. The last thing she remembered before her tired body finally gave in was whispering “I love you Mammon.” and hearing him reply back when he thought she was asleep.

“It may have taken thousands of years to meet you but it was all worth it. I’ve never had someone I loved so much and they actually loved me back. I know I say I was your first and thats why I am so important but really … but really you’re my first and its why you are so important. I love you MC, I can’t wait to wake up next to you tomorrow.”  
All she could do was hold him even tighter and fall asleep hoping she would see him in her dreams so they wouldn’t be separated for too long.


	5. Afterglow Interlude One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC has spent the last several days making the most of her time with Mammon. It has made her heart full but her body sensitive and sore in ways she has never experienced before. When she finally parts ways with Mammon she plans on putting together a full self care night only to find that Lucifer has plans for her.

MC wondered if Lucifer wasn’t keeping the rest of his brothers busy because she was able to hunker down with Mammon for a couple of days without much interruption. There was never any chance of not hearing from them at all of course but it was mostly through her phone being blown up. She answered when she could, not wanting to abandon her boys, but for the most part she just enjoyed her time with Mammon. They worked their way through as much of the food as possible while they watched the rest of the Seven Lord movies. It was something that should have only taken a day and a half but got stretched into three. She wasn’t complaining though, she was more than happy to lose track of the hours laughing at shared terrible jokes and make out sessions. 

The only problem really came from the fact that Mammon, in an attempt to keep her for himself as long as possible, was making this whole not cumming thing very hard to deal with. Each time they slept together was better than the last, she was able to mostly flip the dynamics and focus on him but on the third day every touch from him was enough to make her tremble. He sensed that something was off but was happy with the thought that he was doing such a good job that all he had to do was look at her. 

At the end of the third day they were both growing a bit stir crazy. Mammon hadn’t swiped Goldie in so long he worried his wrist muscles would fade and MC wasn’t sure just how much more she could really handle. It was hard to say goodbye to such a good time but her body needed a rest, a chance to reset before she moved on to the next brother. If she tried to do anything in her current state she was sure that her heart would give out from the lack of release. 

So when the last movie credits finally faded to black Mammon asked if she wanted to go out to The Fall with him but she politely declined. He pushed his bottom lip out but she smoothed away the grumps with a kiss and a promise that they could plan a whole night out with everyone soon. He accepted this on the condition that he would be her first dance to which she happily agreed. He then walked her back to Lucifers room, complaining the whole time that she was rooming with him again. She reminded him that it was his “accident” that landed her there which made him stutter and trip over his feet. She giggled behind her hand before pulling him in for a final embrace.

He returned it, hugging her tightly and breathing in the scent of her hair. The last couple of days had seemed like a dream to him and one of the only things he had learned from Satan was that scents helped with memory. He took several deep breaths, really focusing on this moment, before he let her go. “Just be safe, yeah? Ya never know when Lucifer might snap or whatever. If you, like, wanted to tell him about the good time you had with The Great Mammon it might let him know you got me lookin out for ya. Just saying, it's not like I care who knows about what we did,” he said, arms crossed and lips pursed. 

MC smiled, eyes flickering to the love marks on proud display with his unbuttoned shirt, and nodded. “I’m sure he wouldn’t dare mess with me knowing I have you wrapped around my finger,” she teased, kissing at one of the fresher marks before finally shooing him away. He argued the whole way down the hall over his shoulder about her last comment before finally coming to a stop at the turn. He gave her one more glance over, as if he was going to forget what she looked like in the hours he would be gone, but finally blew her a kiss as he made his way out.

MC watched him go, leaning against the wall with a dreamy smile. A part of her missed him already but another part of her made butterflies come alive in her stomach as she wondered what other wonderful times she would be having with the rest of the brothers. Tonight though was going to be about her, if any of the others even so much as hugged her she wasn’t sure she wouldn’t go running begging Lucifer to take his seal away. It was not the type of begging she wanted to be doing for him so she figured a relaxing self care night was exactly what she needed.

Since it was his room she shouldn’t have been surprised that he was there waiting for her and yet she still jumped when she entered. It still seemed early for him to have retired for the evening but there he was on the bed, papers in lap and pen in hand. As soon as she was in he set his work aside, tossing a knowing smirk in her direction. “I see you’re still able to walk,” he said, beckoning her close with a hook of his finger. MC puffed out her cheeks indignantly and thought about ignoring him but knew that she was unable to ignore that look in his eyes.

She rolled her eyes and sat down on the edge of the bed, her act of rebellion being that she started to get ready for the bath she had intended on taking. “I’ve handled you before Luci and went to school the next day, I’m not as delicate as I look,” she said, gathering her hair up on a bun on top of her hair and stashing her shoes underneath the bed. “I will say, you’re silly magic made things … difficult,” she admitted with hot cheeks as her achy muscles made themselves known.

“I don’t think you look delicate my love, I think you look delicious,” he said smoothly, standing up so that he could walk around to stand in front of her. He pushed a missed lock of hair from her neck to examine one of her own love bites. The small touch was enough to make her squeak and squeeze her thighs together. It was a reaction that wasn’t missed on Lucifer, whose gaze softened as he looked down at her with a glimmer of what she almost thought might be pride. “I’m sure it made things harder for you but from this glow about you I know you did so well,” he said warmly, cupping her cheek and stroking it with his thumb.

This brought on a full whimper from her and she wanted to pull away to ease the heat but couldn’t bear to be separated from him either. He seemed to sense her conflict, he pulled his hand back but held it out for her to take with an offer “You need to rest, come on I’ll get you all set up in your well deserved bath. I have a few things for you that should help.” MC perked up immediately, hand going to his without hesitation. He laced his fingers with hers and patted it with his other hand. He pulled her up and led her to the bathroom where she could already smell the inviting warmth of lit candles.

It seemed he had been one step ahead of her as always, candles floating around the room creating a friendly glow in the otherwise dark space. “Here Asmo had prepared you a gift basket with all sorts of lotions and face masks and other things I know nothing about. I’m sure he intended to give it to you when you paid him a private visit but room inspections have their benefits. Besides I don’t think he will cry about buying you more gifts,” he said pointing to an assortment of fancy jars sitting by the sink. 

He made his way over to the bathtub and messed with the taps, she tried to argue that she could take care of it if he had work but he silenced her with a clearing of his throat. “I don’t make a habit of doing things I don’t want to, even if dealing with my brothers may make you think differently. You may have accepted my challenge but that just makes it my responsibility to take care of you during and after it. I want to take care of you,” he said firmly, leaving no room for debate. It made her heart flutter in her chest and she wouldn’t have been surprised if she had started to float alongside the candles.

She nodded at his words and gave him the biggest smile she could before turning to the products he had pointed out. She selected a few before stripping and putting on her robe that was waiting for her hung up on the back of the door. She fixed the sloppy job she had done putting up her hair, securing it with a wrap, before washing her face and applying a face mask she was sure had to be real gold. Not that she expected anything less from Asmo. When she turned back around Lucifer was just finishing pouring a bottle into the steaming water “This should help with sore muscles.”

“Ohh some fancy potions from Solomon?” she asked walking over and staring into the now shimmering water. He chuckled as he helped her disrobe and step into the perfectly heated water, at least Lucifer seemed to know the proper amount of heat that humans could handle.

“Of course, only the most impressive of concoctions for you my love. The ever elusive lavender bath oil,” he laughed, kissing the top of her head as she stuck out her tongue at his teasing. Even if it was just the standard bath products she could have found in the human world she was thankful for them, they were already doing their job as she felt the tension starting to melt away. It made it so when he ran his hands down her arms and grabbed at her wrist she didn’t fall into a tizzy over the contact. 

“Look here, Mammon’s rune is glowing now. After you’ve gotten each of my brothers to climax their names will glow like that letting you know me know you did your job,” he pointed out on his seal before bringing it up to his lips for a kiss “and you did a very good job. Now relax as long as you like and if you need anything I will just be in the other room. Enjoy darling.” Then with one last kiss, this one finally to her lips, he left her to her private time. MC sank down into the water with a happy sigh, staring at the seal with a sense of accomplishment and wondering how pretty it would look when all the names were lit up. She closed her eyes, listening to the music he had playing quietly in his room that traveled through the wall to her, and thought about how lucky she was to be surrounded by so much love.


	6. I Want to Spend Time with Otak-You!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has been even more of a recluse that usual and turns out it was because Mammon can't help but go bragging about his time with MC. So now MC is showing up at his door with presents and a fierce determination to show him that she wants to spend time with him. She can and will make him see that hes the number one Otaku in her life.

It wasn’t unusual for Levi to not be seen around the house much but he hadn’t even answered MC’s texts with stickers. She was starting to grow worried about him and went to Lucifer about what she should do. It was through him that she found out that Mammon had been less than quiet about the time they had spent together. That wasn’t unusual either but he had apparently taken it too far when he told Levi that he would never have something like that with her during a heated round of a game. Unfortunately Levi fell for the taunt, not believing that anyone would want to be such an icky otaku. Mammon tried to take it back but the damage was done.

Lucifer was trying his best to mend the situation on his own, which mostly consisted of lots of threats to Mammon, and hadn’t wanted to upset her but conceded that maybe she could better handle the situation. He sent her off with a kiss and a quiet plead, their foreheads pressed together, to help his brother. MC nodded but reminded him that she wasn’t just doing this because he asked, she was doing it because she loved Levi. Lucifer backed away, giving a firm nod, but she could swear that she heard him mutter something about that was why he loved her.

That was how she ended up at Levi’s door, a wrapped present in hand and a bag of extra goodies dangling in the crook of her arm. She knocked on the door, putting on her most cheerful voice as she called out his name. When she got no answer her smile faded slightly and she knocked harder. She heard the sound of his favorite fighting game get louder and she frowned fully. He was trying to drown her out but she wasn’t here to give up. Her knocking turned into pounding, throwing her body into it as she shouted at him that she knew he was in there.

She nearly fell on her face when the door suddenly opened, the only thing stopping her was crashing into a firm chest instead. MC blinked slowly, looking up to see a blushing Levi whose lips were quivering as he tried to keep an angry face. “You can’t keep making all this normie noise and then try to distract me by pulling an anime troupe! Y-you didn’t even do it right! You’re supposed to run into me in the school hallway or when you’re running away from danger. What do you even want?” he asked, hands hovering over her shoulders like he wasn’t sure if he wanted to push her away or pull her closer.

MC knew that she could easily fall into an argument with him here, she could demand to know why he had been avoiding her and wouldn’t let her in, but knew that would get them nowhere. Fighting now would just confirm to him that she didn’t actually want to be there, that she would be having a better time with his brothers, and she wasn’t about to let him retreat into those thoughts. Instead MC pushed the bubbling anger down and found her smile again, something Levi hadn’t been expecting given his nervous gulp.

“I missed you Leviachan, isn’t that reason enough to want to come see you?” she said, juggling the gifts so that she could hug him tightly. She could feel him tensing and heard a distressed noise in the back of his throat but she wasn’t letting up. They stayed like that for several minutes before he finally gave in, still not saying anything but at least returning the hug. MC took this as a good sign and pushed herself onto her tip toes so she could kiss his cheek, giggling when she saw his whole face go red and felt the shaking in his legs.

“I knew you had to miss me too,” she said with a couple more kisses for good measure before she pulled away from him. She kicked the door closed without looking, giving him no time to argue as she presented the presents to him. “I was thinking of you while I was up in the human world too. Here, to prove it,” she said handing them over and pushing past him to make herself comfortable in his room.

He didn’t seem to know what to do with this quick turn of events, he held the presents away from himself and nearly tripped as he spun around to watch her. He opened his mouth, choking on whatever argument rose there which just made him turn even more interesting colors. She could see that he was on the verge of getting overwhelmed from all the different things he must be thinking so MC tried to focus his thoughts. “You’re supposed to open them,” she prodded gently, hands clasped behind her back and nodding encouragingly. 

It seemed to work, though it didn’t stop Levi from muttering a note to his phone about posting something about normies being pushy to his blog later. He looked into the bag first, rummaging in and pulling out the assortment of candy that was in there. His mood instantly changed, eyes lighting up and unable to contain an exclamation of excitement. “These are from an exclusive snack subscription box promoting the Ruri-Chan movie! I couldn’t get them shipped through Akuzon so it wouldn’t deliver to the Devildom. How did you get your hands on it, I thought they had sold out?!” he said, eyes already darting to his shelves trying to figure out exactly how he could display them. Probably how to keep them away from Beel’s bloodhound nose too.

“I have a friend who was a monthly subscriber but didn’t know much about the series so they let me have it. I would have done anything to get it for you though, I know how much it meant to you,” she said, smiling brightly that he enjoyed it as much as she hoped he would. “That was just for you, the second one is something we can do together!” she said, now bouncing on the balls of her feet in anticipation.

Any anger was now replaced with a child like eagerness to rip open the wrapping paper. She loved seeing that passion in him and was glad she could play a part in sparking it. “Wooooooaaaah! A Switch?! An actual non demon knockoff Switch. Its not cursed or anything!” he said holding it up to show off to Henry 2.0 who glubbed in what she assumed was unparalleled joy. “I have a game list a mile long of what I want to play and you told me you have one too, right? That means we can play together!” he said, eyes closed as he smiled and swayed happily.

“Mhm thats why I told you I got it for you. I can kick your butt at Mario Kart whenever I want and you can come see my Animal Crossing island! You would be proud of how many hours I’ve put into it, the dark bags under my eyes from no sleep and days in my room are really a testament to how far I’ve come from being a normie,” MC said, giving a sage nod before erupting into a fit of giggles. Levi had rushed over to her, capturing her in a hug. It was slightly awkward, he didn’t seem to have much practice with what to do with his lanky limbs or where he was supposed to put his head but she didn’t mind. She didn’t have any problem with helping him practice this or any other way he wanted to get close to her.

“Mammon is going to be sooooo jealous~ he’s been talking about how much he could sell yours for if he ever found it. Oops I don’t think that I was supposed to tell you that. Oh well, guess you’ll just have to be mad at him now and not spend any more time with him lol” he said, a vicious glint in his eyes. Ah, there was that envy of his. She knew that she probably shouldn’t condone it but she couldn’t deny that there was something that stirred in her stomach at seeing that anger, that near possessiveness, that she liked.

“I’m so happy that you like it,” she said, sitting down on the second gaming chair he had gotten for her during her last stay in the Devildom. She gave a quick spin, sighing happily seeing him clear space hastily for his gifts. She looked around the room contently, giving him the time that he needed to set everything up but frowned, noticing something missing. Or rather a new something that was supposed to be there.

“Levi,” she said, slamming her foot down to stop her rotation. She tried to keep her voice even but Lucifer must have been rubbing off on her because even she was shocked by the sternness in it “wasn’t there something that you were supposed to get while I was away at school? A gift for me so that I wouldn’t have to try to cram myself into a bathtub with you if I spent the night in your room?”

He froze, his hands shaking over his line of Ruri-chan branded food collection, his shoulders hunched up nearly to his ears. She could practically see a dark cloud forming over him as he remembered the promise he had made and had neglected to keep. She tapped her foot impatiently, not angry exactly but disappointed that she had put all this work in and he hadn’t even done the one thing she had asked of him. She knew that he was easily distracted but did he really not give her much thought at all when she wasn’t around? It actually stung a little but she was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.

“Uhhhh well um the thing is that …” he started, fumbling for words and bringing his hands close to his chest to start wringing them. “I did start looking for a bed but they all looked so boring! I couldn’t concentrate so I figured I would put on some anime as background noise to help but it turned out to be a really good new one. It can’t be helped! It wasn’t my fault! Blame That Time I Thought I was Playing a Mobile Game but It Turns Out it was Evil!” he cried, throwing himself down onto his knees and crawling to MC. He hugged her legs, resting his head on her lap and giving another round of wails “My horrible, stupid otaku brain is a sabotage, I’m useless and its no wonder that you don’t want to spend any time with me!”

MC pinched the bridge of her nose, it was taking one step forward and two steps back with him. She went over her options of how to deal with this, she didn’t want to let him off the hook but didn’t think that berating him would get the reaction that she wanted from him. She had to find an even ground, use a bit of tough love and hopefully get to reward him later. “You’re not useless but you should have tried harder. Or at least told me so I could have helped,” she told him, patting his head before pushing him off. He fell onto his butt, lip quivering while he looked up at her.

“It is going to get done now. We’ll go shopping together, in a real store not just online because you will just get distracted again. You need a bed, I can’t sleep in a bathtub with you Leviathan,” she said sternly, marching back to the door and swinging it open “I am going to be in the entry hall and you better be there in five minutes, do I make myself clear?” He didn’t say anything, he just sat on the floor staring at her with his mouth open and she was afraid she was being too harsh. Sure, it was nothing like how Lucifer dealt with these things but compared to her normal tone she was sure it was jarring. She almost apologized until she saw the blush on his cheeks and a bulging outline in his sweatpants.

It took all of her willpower not to call him on it then and there. Apparently he liked this bossy side of her, she wasn’t really surprised when she thought about it but it was nice information to store away for the very near future. So for now she just gave a cock of her head, as if daring him to disobey, then left without looking back. Sure enough at almost five minutes on the dot Levi was there, flushed but dressed for their impromptu day out.

“If we shop for a bed together aren’t people going to think that we are like a normie couple?!” he grimaced when they walked down the row of shops “I told everyone online that I was dating someone as cool as Henry. If someone sees me my online life will be ruined!”He ran his hands down his face, only stopping when MC clicked her tongue at him and grabbed one of his hands.

“We are a couple and we are doing a normal thing but it doesn’t make you a normie. Even just saying that word and being concerned about that makes you very much not a normie,” she laughed with a roll of her eyes. “Not to mention a normie couple doesn’t involve eight people. I think you are safe and if not I’ll fight all of those mean old trolls for you,” she cooed and pinched his cheek with her free hand. It brought more pouting but it didn’t stop him from rubbing his head against her hand when she let her fingers linger after the pinch.

The argument seemingly over now MC rewarded Levi with a kiss to his knuckles before dragging him into what she was sure was his own fresh level of hell: a furniture store. She had to admit that it wasn’t her favorite either, if she thought that human salesmen were bad it was nothing compared to demons. Apparently since summoning crossroad deals had gone out of style those demons had gone into commissioned sales work and they were doing a hell of a job. It was Levi who had to keep reminding her that they weren’t there to furnish a whole house as she kept getting pulled into the, what could have been a very literal, spell of the place.

It all seemed to get better when Levi snapped, showing his demon form and dropping Lucifer’s name as well as his own Lord of the Devildom status. It was scary and a bit of a turn on, which about summed up most of her experiences with all of the brothers anyway. It seemed to do the trick, they were left alone to browse at their own pace. “Ugh I can’t believe that actually worked,” Levi groaned, tail twitching and only stopping when it wrapped around her leg possessively. MC didn’t mind having to walk close to him and grinned when it seemed that he didn’t even seem to know what he was doing. “I have seen Mammon try it a few times at places that didn’t know him yet. It's horrible but I just couldn’t take it anymore. So hurry and find something you like please.”

MC nodded, she didn’t want to spend any more time there than needed after all, but she also was liking spending this time with him. She loved the nights spent staying up until the early morning hours watching or playing things with him but it felt nice to have him away from all those distractions. It felt like there was more time to actually be with him and she liked seeing this side of him, only in part because it made her the center of his attention.

She pulled him along to a section that had a few styles of bedroom sets she actually liked, having to pull him away from the water beds that he was eyeing. There were too many claws in the house to even humor the novelty. She gravitated towards the one she thought he might like the most, a headboard with lots of shelving and lights. She pulled him down on the bed with her, sending them both bouncing. “Look at this, lots of places to put new figurines and box sets. And possibly the best part,” she said humming a fake drum roll “it has charger outlets built in! You won’t even have to leave the bed to charge any of your devices”

He seemed to perk up at this news, eyes going wider as he seemed to consider the possibilities but there was still a reluctance there. But there was hope in the fact that he wasn’t trying to argue so MC pushed a little more. “There’s lots of room for us too,” she said, sliding back to the middle of the bed and dragging him with her. She eased them down so they were lying down, she nestled herself in the crook of his arm and rested a hand on his thigh. “A lot more room than a bathtub or my small bed. You could still be playing something while I …” she trailed off, her hand creeping up and none so gently rubbing at his crotch.

He shot straight up, nostrils flaring and eyes shut tight. “I think this bed is fine,” she said, voice cracking “they have same day delivery. Is that ok MC?” He turned to her, searching for any sign of approval. She of course wanted to give it to him right away but she made him wait for it. She pretended to mull it over, mumbling about how this really should have been done already before finally giving him a nod. It was all he needed before rushing off to take care of all the paperwork. She watched him go biting on her lip, wondering if it was wrong that she liked having this sort of power over him.

MC knew that this was perhaps going to be the most torturous part so she left to go find something that would be some light at the end of the tunnel for him. Or at least something to tide him over until she was able to make good on her promise from inside. When Levi finally escaped, looking like he just sat through a live action Netflix special of his favorite show, MC was holding two Devilgram worthy crepes. He eyed them wearily “You didn’t have to wait for me if you were hungry enough for two,” he sighed.

“I did if one of them was for you,” she said, handing over the purple themed one before squeezing in for a selfie with him. She took it while he was still frazzled by the whole thing and quickly read out what she was typing underneath the caption “the only thing I love more than sweet treats is spending time with Leviachan~” She added several emojis, hashtags and tagged him for good measure. She giggled and held up her crepe in a cheers motion before finally digging in.

“.... did you mean what you posted? Or do you just do that thing Asmo does where he posts anything just to get attention?” Levi asked as they started the walk back to the house, kicking an empty bottle they passed into the street. He was still staring down at his food like it was a trap, barely touched even though she was currently finishing off the last of hers.

“Mhm, every word buuuut I did do it for a bit of attention too. I wanted everyone to see that I got to spend the day with such an amazing guy and maybe make a few people jealous too,” she said with a wink, skipping ahead a few paces just so she could turn around to face him. He stopped, looking down at her with dewy eyes that she quickly tried to shoo away. “I like spending time with you Levi, I hope we can do it more. Its one of the reason I wanted to get the bed you know? So I can spend as much time with you as possible, as close as possible” she said, batting her eyelashes up at him. She stepped in closer, standing on tip toes and craning her neck as much as she could hoping he would take her invitation.

“MC, y-you got whipped cream on your lips,” he stuttered, raising an unsure hand to wipe away the smudge and his face getting closer “let me make sure there’s nothing else I missed …” Then with a deep breath he finally kissed her. Or at least he pressed his lips against hers but she wasn’t above getting an inch and taking a mile. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer. He squeaked but didn’t protest, one arm holding onto her waist protectively as she deepened the kiss.   
They finally parted, him gasping for breath which made her giggle. “Y-yep I think you’re all clean!” he said, face red and looking away from her.

“Mmm you might have spoken too soon … oh Levi you didn’t even get to eat any,” MC said with a frown looking down at the cream filled pastry they had squished between them in the heat of the moment.

“Its ok, I’m getting to spend the whole day with you so as long as you aren’t angry about your shirt then uh it was worth it I think,” he blushed, trying to wipe away as much of the mess from her as he could.

She grinned at him, grabbing his wrist so that his hands were forced to rest against her chest. “I don’t mind, I have something I think you’ll like seeing me even better. So lets go wait for that bed hm~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time writing for Levi so I hope I did him some justice though I feel like this chapter is the choppiest that I have planned. I want each of the boys to have a fluff and then a smut chapter but wasn't really sure what fluff I wanted to do with him. So hopefully if this didn't scratch your itch than the next smutty filled one will my lovlies~ If anyone wants to check out what I'm doing while trying to write chapters check out my tumblr @one-girl-once-upon-a-dream


	7. Senpai in the Streets, Hentai in the Sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC has enjoyed spending her day with Levi but has even more plans to make sure that she gets as much of his attention as possible. She knows how much he likes his games and has come up with one that she hopes he likes as much as she does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW chapter. I feel like this should be a warning but at this point I think its more of a promise ;)  
> Contains themes of degradation, lots of dirty talk and slight fem dom things. A fluffy ending!

It wasn’t a surprise to MC that, as soon as they were home, Levi was distracted with setting up his new gaming system. He fell into the cozy nest he had made for himself in his bathtub, back nearly parallel with the bottom and his legs dangling over the side. MC knew that there would be no point in trying to talk to him right then so didn’t feel bad in disappearing for a little bit to get changed. She set her phone down on the counter, the alarm for the time the bed would be delivered flashing on the screen. It was only a couple of hours from now but plenty of time to get Levi’s attention back.

She didn’t think that she would have too much problem with that, not when she had a secret weapon tucked away in her head. Levi wasn’t a fan of her usual lingerie of choice but she also knew that he had his own stereotypical tastes. Ones that she was happy to oblige him with because, hey, dressing up was dressing up. So by the time she stepped back out into the room she looked like she belonged straight on the hoodie of the perviest of con attendees. Her hair was falling over her shoulders in pigtails, out of the way enough to not obscure the ‘Mega Milk’ written on her tight shirt. The shirt didn’t even try to stretch down to cover her blue and white striped panties and definitely wasn’t long enough to even brush the top of her matching thigh high socks.

MC stopped to admire herself once more in the reflection of Henry 2.0’s tank, hands running down her curves and liking the way the glow of the tank provided excellent mood lighting. As much as she wanted to hear gasps of surprise and be showered in compliments, she wasn’t shocked that Levi hadn’t even noticed she had been gone. She had been prepared for this, so she just continued on as if there was nothing out of the ordinary about what she was wearing. She grabbed her usual chair and pulled it over to the tub. She took her seat, nudging his legs apart so that she could rest her own between his on the edge. He moved to accommodate her but only gave a grunt of acknowledgment as he got caught up in whatever game he was playing.

“Whatcha playin?” she asked innocently, scrolling through some app or another on her phone. She wasn’t actually sure what it was as her eyes were trained on only him. She let him launch into a spiel about how long he had been waiting to try out the true version of Breath of the Wild and all of the Deviltube videos he has seen of it. All the while she ran a stocking covered foot down his thigh, waiting until she heard a hitch in his breathing before speaking again “wow, do you think you will be able to get much done before the delivery guys get here?”

She then let her foot rub against the front of his pants, stroking until she felt the start of a growing bulge beneath her toes. Finally she saw those pretty eyes look up at her, growing so wide that she thought that she worried that they might simply pop out of his head. “M-M-MC woooooooaaaah what are you-” he tried to ask but she applied more pressure to his bulge, turning his words into a squeaked out moan. His eyes couldn’t find a place to focus, she was surprised he didn’t make himself dizzy with how fast his eyes were darting around. 

She cocked her head to the side “Is there a problem?” she asked while continuing to grind against him. He made an indistinct noise and jerked his head, she couldn’t tell if he was nodding or shaking it. She didn’t think that he quite knew what answer he wanted to give. So she decided to try and give a little bit more to find a more concrete answer. She leaned forward, shifting her arms so she could use them to put her chest on full display. “What, are you afraid that someone might walk in and see what a dirty pervert you are?” she asked, digging her heel gently against his balls, just enough pressure so that he would feel it “Who else but a hentai watching perv would be getting off to this hmm? And you do like it don’t you?”

He whimpered at the attention, pinks flushed and already starting to pant. This time he gave a true nod, hips bucking up to rub himself against her while he licked his lips and tried to find his voice. “I-I do. Ohhhh I do like it. I’m a filthy pervert because I love your touch so much,” he finally said, the Switch abandoned on the floor and his full attention now on her. She had him exactly where he wanted her. “I, um, thought you were waiting for the bed? I was bad and didn’t do what you told me …” he said with a grimace, retracting his hands that he had started to reach out to touch her with.

MC smirked and wagged her finger at him. “Oh you were very, very bad,” she agreed, using her other foot to push on his chest and keep him firmly in place. “That’s why I’m giving you your punishment now. I want you to show me just how filthy you really are because I wont let you fuck me until we have a proper place but I bet you don’t need that to get off. I bet you’re such a deprived, nasty otaku that you’ll blow your load without me having to touch your cock. And you’re going to prove it to me before the bed gets here or you will just have to watch me get off myself on top of explaining to those poor delivery people what you were doing,” she said with a sweet giggle.

Levi tossed his head back with a groan at the seemingly impossible task, clutching the sides of the tub until his knuckles turned white. “Now that isn’t to say that I won’t help at all,” MC added in a purr “I’ll even let you touch me as much as you want. And you want to touch me don’t you? Your mind is just racing with all sorts of dirty thoughts, isn’t it? I bet you’ve been touching yourself to the thought of me while I was gone, haven’t you? Go on, show me how hard you’ve gotten just from me stepping on you.” The last part came out much sharper, a firm order that he knew he shouldn’t disobey.

As soon as he had permission to touch her Levi grabbed the foot that was on his chest by the ankle, bringing it closer so that he could start kissing at every inch of her that he could reach. He scurried to sit up straighter, pushing down his pants and underwear to show off his hard cock. She couldn’t help but admire it once it sprung free, it wasn’t as long or thick as Mammons but it had an upwards curve she knew hit at just the right angle. Plus it was such a pretty pale shade that the hornier he got the more flushed the head became until it was nearly the same shade of purple as his hair.

“This is all for you,” he croaked, blushing hard at the words he had probably only ever thought of saying. He took his cock in his hand, moving slowly as he shifted to his knees and crawled towards her. He was kissing up her leg as he went, spreading them so he could sit between her thighs. He was staring at the wet spot on her panties hungrily, stroking a little faster as he did so.

“Well are you going to just look? Are you such a shut in that you don't know how to take off a girl's panties?” she asked, looking at her nails uninterestedly while her heart hammered away in her chest “don’t make me regret letting you touch me by not actually doing anything.”

He yelped quietly, hiding his face behind his hand while he caught his breath. He then slowly reached out, long fingers hooked through the thin fabric while being careful to avoid touching anything too sensitive. A fact that made MC pout but she let him continue at his own pace for now. He pulled them down gently, sitting back on his haunches when he finally had the lustful clothing fully in his hand. “Smell them, that’s the type of thing your type is into isn’t it?” she smirked, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

He didn’t have to be told twice now that he had permission, he brought them up to his face and took a deep breath. She couldn’t help but laugh quietly, it seemed over the top even for him, but she couldn’t be upset when he seemed to be enjoying himself so much. She watched his hand now pumping steadily at his member when he tossed the panties aside, his eyes traveling to the prize they had been hiding. He seemed content with just sitting there holding her legs open and watching but she was quickly growing tired of it. The whole reason she told him he could touch her was because she wanted to be touched by him.

“That’s all you can come up with? I let you have access to my whole body and you just want to stare at my pussy. Maybe you really are just a pathetic otaku …” she said with an exaggerated yawn. This seemed to do the job of kicking his butt into gear, Levi walked a fine line of wanting to be degraded but not actually wanting to let down his partner and she had to learn to help keep him balanced when he fell too hard one way.

“No! I’ve thought about you so much,” he said, words rushing together in his excitement. He pushed himself up to a slightly crouched standing position, MC raising an eyebrow as she wondered what he was thinking of. “And there’s something I’ve been thinking about a lot,” he said, taking her by surprise when he gripped her knees and pulled her forward “I know you said I couldn’t fuck you but maybe you won’t think this counts …” He pushed her knees together, her thighs sticking together from the juices that were dribbling down them, and he started to rub the head of his cock against them.

“Wooooah, y-you’re even softer than I thought,” he said breathlessly, sliding his cock between her wet thighs. At this angle as he pushed forward she could feel his balls brushing against her slit. Her back arched at the sudden jolt of pleasure and she had to bite her lip to keep from moaning too desperately. She had her plan and wasn’t ready to give up the control so quickly. It became that much harder when she looked up at him, the way his hair clung to his already sweaty forehead and his eyes were closed in concentration while his lips silently formed her name. It took all of her self control to not devour him then and there.

She reached a hand around to give him a solid spank before grabbing the perk muscle, digging her nails in gently. She pulled him closer, forcing his hips to start moving and build up the friction that she needed. He took the hint, building up a steady pace that filled the room with lewd wet noises as he fucked her thighs. She tried to lift herself enough to feel more of him but the slap of his balls against her just wasn’t enough to do anything except make her frustrated. She growled, teeth bared at him when she grabbed his wrist and pushed it towards her entrance. “Why don’t you make yourself useful while you work out your disgusting fantasies,” she snapped.

Levi whimpered at the scolding but his cock betrayed how much he enjoyed it, twitching and leaking precum onto her shirt. He rubbed at her pussy, fingers teasing at her lips and palm making circles against her clit. He stopped his thrusts, apparently enamored with exploring her, but was brought back on track with a clearing of her throat. He gulped, glistening skin glowing in the light as he shifted above her to get better access to her. He plunged two fingers into her, moaning at feeling her heat and picked back up his movements with new vigor. MC was sure with how hard he was slamming against her legs that she was sure to have bruises but she didn’t care, not when his fingers fucked her with the same intensity.

“You’re making such a mess,” MC managed to pant out between her own moans, seeing the puddle of precum staining her shirt. She shook her head and pulled her shirt up over her breasts, letting him see how each thrust sent them jiggling. “Is this what you wanted to see and you couldn’t ask for it? Tch I should have figured someone like you wouldn’t know how to talk to girls,” she said, the harshness cut by the sound of her laughter when she grabbed his hand and placed it on her chest “I told you that you could touch me as much as you want~ But we do have to make things fair, don’t we?”

As he groped at her, she pushed his own shirt up and over his head. He whined when he had to remove his hands from her to toss it aside, returning the attention ten fold to make up for the lost seconds. It was getting harder to concentrate on what she was doing when he was touching her in all the right ways. His fingers curved to nearly match the way his cock did and hitting the powerful spot inside of her she was rarely able to. His other hand was busy kneading at her breast, his large warm hands giving the best massage imaginable. She could have fallen into the pleasure of it all but knew that if she did then her body would soon be out of commission as the need to cum grew.

No, she was going to hold out much longer than this, of that she was determined. So instead she tried to focus her mind, attempting to steady her frantic breathing and turn her attention to him. She could only guess how much time was left until the delivery demons arrived and she didn’t want to embarrass him too much. She talked a big game but she didn’t actually want someone to walk in on them like this, she wasn’t sure that her poor sweet boy could have handled it.

“Are you going to cum for me?” she asked sweetly, her hands running up his body to tweak at his stiff nipples. This earned her a loud gasp and a nod of his head, his fingers stopping as his brain seemed to change tracks to reaching his climax. He kept them buried deep inside of her, twitching every so often against her g-spot and making her clench tighter against him. It made her see stars every time but she pushed through it, determined to get him to finish. “I can’t hear you, use your words,” she said, bringing up a hand to caress his cheek before tangling her fingers into his hair.

She gave it a tug when he didn’t answer, repeating herself a bit louder. “Yes! Yessss I want to cum for you,” Levi cried, voice faltering and tiny tears in the corner of his eyes from the over stimulation of it all “I’m going to cum for you.” MC nodded her approval, using her grip on his hair to pull his face down for an open mouthed kiss. She moaned into his mouth, sucking on his tongue and not caring how messy their faces got. They were closer now more than ever, his cock smothered between her thighs and the head poking at her stomach from their scrunched position.

She only let him go when she felt his muscles tensing and his breathing became labored. Her fingers left his hair and he stood up straight like he had been shocked. He seemed to be struggling for breath, his moans disjointed and coming out in huffed high pitched whines.One hand still remained at her sex but the other was now stroking his cock. He let her legs fall to either side of him, showing off the mess he had made between them which seemed to spur him on. Then, with a final strangled cry, he hunched over her and shot ropes of cum all over her. 

He grunted with each shot until he was drained, his knees buckling and collapsing in a heap at her feet. His arms hugged her legs and his head rested in her lap, not a care given to the further mess he was making of his face and hair. She stroked his hair as he caught his breath, taking her chance to do the same with a smile. When her heart rate returned to mostly normal she bent down to kiss the top of his head. “I knew you could do it. You’re such a good boy for me,” she told him, whispering more praise into his hair as he built steam back up.

She felt his cheeks heat up and smiled down at the bright blush she saw. “Don’t patronize me!” he said weakly, hiding his face from her. He finally looked up after a couple more minutes, seeing the abstract painting he had created on her stomach and chest. He seemed to admire it, lips tilted into a smile before becoming flustered again. “I’m sorry. I need to clean you up,” he said, trying to stand up before she pushed on his shoulders keeping him in place.

“You don’t need to apologize. I like seeing how much I turned you on and it’s what I wanted you to do,” she said, kissing a trail from his nose to his forehead. He still didn’t seem sure, his eyebrows knitted together in worry and his hands rubbing nervous patterns in his lap. She smiled at him as warmly as possible, pouring every ounce of her affection into it and resting her forehead against his own. “Do you want to see just how much I like it?” she asked, giving him a quick kiss before sitting up again. Once she was sure that she had his attention she ran a finger up from her navel to her chest, coating it in his seed. 

His jaw already dropped from that but he nearly passed out when she sucked on her finger. She moaned, eyes crossing when she pulled away the now clean digit with a string of saliva still clinging to it. If he hadn’t just emptied his balls she was sure he would have probably cum again just from the image. Instead he squirmed, bringing his hands up to his face and shaking his head “MC doooooon’t, it’s too embarrassing!” She obliged his request with a giggle, grabbing his discarded shirt from the floor to wipe herself off instead. Yet she couldn’t help noticing that, though he begged her to stop, he seemed to be in better spirits after watching her.

MC stood up, stretching out all the kinks in her back and neck after being in such a pretzeled position. “If you really want to help me with something how about you help me find some clothes before the delivery people get here,” she grinned, bending so that her chest was level with his face “unless you want to show me off like this?” That sent Levi tumbling head first out of the tub, scrambling to find the overnight bag that she had stashed in his room from her exchange program. One too many times walking down to breakfast in the same clothes from the day before had finally convinced her to start keeping changes of clothes in his, then subsequently all the other brother’s, room.

Once fully dressed again it was MC’s turn to help him. Even though he grumbled about not being a child he didn’t stop her when she helped him get dressed, pulling his shirt on and having him sit at her feet while she ran a brush through his hair. She talked soothingly to him, asking him questions about all the anime she had missed and how his raids had gone in his favorite games. She could feel him relaxing into her touch, leaning comfortably back against her and talking animatedly about everything. She kept him talking even after she was done brushing, switching instead to rubbing his shoulders as he went on a long tangent about what he would have changed about the most recent reincarnated anime he watched.

“I love how passionate you are,” she said with a happy sigh when he stopped to take a breath. Her arms wrapped around him in a warm hug, nuzzling her nose against his neck.  
“Really? You don’t think I’m just an icky obsessive otaku?” he asked sheepishly, laying his head against hers. 

“Nnnnnope!” she said, hugging a little tighter “I like that you are so unabashedly excited about the things you care about it. Because it's not just anime and games, you also care about your brothers and me. I think it’s really admirable, actually. And I love listening to you talk too, your smile is just so cute~”  
He frowned, staring down at the floor, and she wondered if she had somehow said something wrong. But then he finally looked at her and surprised her by capturing her in a gentle kiss. It was rare that he ever made moves like that which meant that now it was her turn to blush. “I’m sor-” he started but then cut himself off before making the unneeded apology “uh, what I mean is, that I’m not used to hearing stuff like that. It means even more that you’re saying it. It really makes me feel like falling in love with a normie isn’t so bad.”

MC beamed at him, not even thinking before she threw herself at him. Luckily his instincts kicked in, turning quickly to catch her against his chest before she crashed hard onto the floor. Still, the force of her body slamming into his sent them rolling along the floor until Levi stopped them, MC caged underneath him. His face turned red and eyes got wide when he realized the position he found himself in but she didn’t let him get too lost in the moment. She grabbed his face and pulled him down into a storm of kisses. “I love you so much Levi,” she managed to get out in between them before he sat up gasping for breath.

“MC please, the bed will be here soon. We can’t let people see us like this,” he pouted, though he didn’t move to get away from her.  
She was tempted to keep him there, to go full koala and latch on to him, but she conceded to him with just one last kiss “Sorry, I couldn’t help myself. But this means that you owe me all the cuddles I want when the bed does get there!”

“Ugh fine, it’s not like I had any other reason to get it anyway,” he grumbled, pulling MC up with him while he stood. His face stayed in its grumpy state when they walked out to go meet the delivery demons but his hand was entwined with hers. MC couldn’t help but kiss it every chance she got and think about how happy she was that she got to shower him in all her love.


	8. Afterglow Interlude Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC hasnt gotten much sleep during her time with Levi, for more than one reason, and finally escapes to get some rest. That's how Lucifer finds her curled up in the middle of his bed. It leads to a quiet night in, him more than happy to relax by listening to what his beloved human has been up to while out of sight.

MC never appreciated Levi having the lowest sex drive of all the brothers as much as she did that weekend. That wasn’t to say that they didn’t break in his new bed as thoroughly as possible, because they did many times over, but they didn’t spend every second of their long weekend in it. It gave her body lots of cool down time after being worked up with no release. She was also thankful for his subby nature for that fact, she didn’t need to cum to get all the pleasure that came with pushing him to his edge. Mostly though there was just lots of time spent cuddling close to him, sitting in his lap watching him play games or trying to distract him when they were playing against each other. Her favorite moment though was surprising his Ditch live stream chat by popping up, proving that he hadn’t been lying about his girlfriend that lived in the human world. 

It was still a trending topic days later, much to Levi’s delight, but after about the fiftieth spontaneous Q&A during their game time she finally had to tap out. She had lost count of how long she had been awake at that point and when her answers turned to gibberish she knew it was time to call it quits. Levi was pouty that she was leaving but was easily distracted with a goodbye kiss on stream as it left him to handle the explosion in chat. He turned his attention to deal with that, slightly panicked but unable to hide his happiness at all the new subscribers he was getting. She left him with a gentle kiss to his head, fingers lingering in his hair as she walked away, appreciating when he reached up to squeeze her hand in goodbye.

MC wasn’t sure what time it was when she dragged her way into Lucifer’s room, time was always hard in Devildom for her but it was even worse since her return after relying on the sun for her internal clock. All she knew was that Lucifer wasn’t there which made her frown but when she yawned so hard that her eyes watered she figured it was actually a good thing. It wouldn’t have mattered if he was there if she couldn’t enjoy her time with him. 

Besides as soon as she sat down on the impossibly soft bed it was over. She tried to gather enough energy to change into clean pajamas but she only managed to kick off her shorts and sweatshirt. It left her in her panties and thin tank top before she cocooned herself under the covers. She fell asleep curled into a ball, mouth open in a snore and hair escaping its bun to fan out around her. It was that scene that Lucifer walked in on hours later, smiling to himself when he saw the lump in the middle of his bed.

He lifted the covers slowly, head tilted as he gazed down at his sleeping beauty. He struggled with the decision to either let her sleep or wake her up. He had missed her, as he always did, when she was gone and wanted to soak up the time he now had. Yet he wasn’t sure he had it in him to disturb her peaceful state. The decision was made for him, however, when he reached out a hand to move some hair from her mouth and her eyes fluttered open. He tried to lull her back to sleep with whispered words but when she saw him her face lit up. 

“Luci,” she said sleepily, stretching out her limbs with a groan. He wondered if she even knew how saying his name like that sent his heart pounding away. He kept his composure, only raising an eyebrow at her dreary state.

“We missed you at dinner again. Levi was there, surprisingly, so I figured he was refueling for another night of making sure you didn’t sleep,” he said with a smirk, folding the blanket down so that he could see her face but still keeping her tucked in.

MC laughed, rubbing her eyes and shaking her head. “There was a lot of not sleeping but not for reasons you would think,” she said, rolling her shoulders before pushing herself up onto her elbows. “Well, there was some of that,” she said, showing off the new glowing rune circling Lucifer’s spell. He nodded approvingly, capturing her hand in his and bringing it up to kiss her wrist. The magic there tingled, as if sensing the caster, and waking her up faster than a double shot of espresso.

She took a sharp breath, eyes widening at the feeling. She tried to shake the feeling off but used the new energy to sit up fully. “I’m surprised actually, neither Mammon or Levi said anything about this,” she said admiring the intricate moving lines. She hadn’t made any effort to hide it. She didn’t actually have it worked out what she would say when confronted with it but figured she could come up with something on the spot. She was surprised she hadn’t actually had to test that theory out at all.

Lucifer laughed, moving around the room to change out of his clothes. “That’s because you chose the two most oblivious demons in all the Devildom,” he snorted, unbuttoning his shirt slowly. He seemed to be enjoying the fact that her eyes were now glued to him. He was fine with discussing her relationship with his brothers, as long as he showed her exactly why she kept coming back to him. “It is hidden but only barely. The magic that covers it isn’t particularly strong. Anyone who has any experience with magic would be able to sense it and look through the charm with just a bit of concentration,” he explained, folding his pants and setting them aside.

MC didn’t bother trying to hide her openly staring at him. It was rare that she got to see him in such a casual way, showing off a body that looked like it was sculpted by God himself. It shocked her when she remembered that it probably had been. It was always hard to think about things like that, it was hard enough to think about the fact that she was actually enjoying living in hell. It was much easier on her mind, and her eyes, to focus on him in those tight boxer briefs. He usually changed into equally as expensive looking pajamas to match his clothes but tonight he seemed content coming to bed in just that. 

“I figured it was in good manners to match what you have on,” he explained seeing her puzzled look when he joined her in bed. He opened his arms invitingly, one that MC didn’t need to think twice about accepting. He was cool to the touch, the perfect counterbalance to her flushed skin and creating a comfortable equilibrium for them both. Her head rested on his chest, arms wrapped his middle while he rubbed circles on her back. “You’ve been shut in for so many days I’ve barely seen you at all. So if you weren’t doing what I would want to be doing with you, what were you two getting up to?” he asked, head resting on top of hers.

MC gave him a play by play of all the time she spent with Levi. It was obvious that he didn’t understand most of the things that they were into, actually grimacing when she tried to explain what a gaming stream was, but he listened intently through the whole thing. The combination of the soothing talking and his continuous gentle massage started to lull her back into a sleepy state. “It was nice,” she yawned, settling down into the bed more “I am starting to get a little stir crazy, though. I’ve barely left the house between him and Mammon. I need to plan a night out sometime soon. You know I tried going out with friends back home but nothing compares to going out in the Devildom.”

Lucifer hummed in thought as he laid them both down fully in the bed, keeping her nestled close to him. “You’ll be getting your chance and won’t have to plan a thing,” he said, killing the lights in the room with a wave of his hand “Asmo is planning a big party. Solomon is coming for his own visit and Asmo’s taken it upon himself to treat it as a reunion. He’s told anyone who will listen how you’re really going to be the guest of honor because he intends to have you on his arm. According to him that’s always the place of honor. I thought about intervening if you weren’t comfortable but if you’re looking for a chance to let your hair down there is no one better to help with that. I don’t understand the appeal of Asmo’s style of celebration but it sounds like it’s just what you need.”

MC giggled at his exasperation with his brothers. “It’s a required taste,” she agreed, pulling the covers up over them “but it’s one I’ve acquired. It’s always good to have some heads up though because it can become overwhelming when he springs it on you.” She kissed his nose under the cover of darkness where he couldn’t pretend that he didn’t want her silly displays of affection. “You’re always looking out for me, I appreciate it. I can’t wait until I can truly show you how much I appreciate you,” she whispered to him, nose pressed against his.

“All in due time, darling,” Lucifer whispered back with a ghost of a kiss before muttering on barely more than a breath “I would do anything for you, after all.” It was the last thing she remembered before drifting peacefully asleep in his arms.


End file.
